Project Summary The ECOG-ACRIN Cancer Research Group (EA) is dedicated to decreasing the burden of cancer. EA is a vibrant member of the National Clinical Trials Network (NCTN) and the NCI Community Oncology Research Program (NCORP), focused on practice-changing clinical and translational research across the cancer care continuum from prevention and early detection, through the management of advanced disease and its impact. As an NCORP Research Base, EA has engaged community providers and researchers to develop a robust research portfolio that spans Cancer Prevention, Cancer Control, and Cancer Care Delivery, aligned with the overall scientific themes of precision oncology, immuno-oncology, reducing overdiagnosis and overtreatment, and leveraging novel biomarker platforms. Cancer control trials examine and intervene on challenges associated with cancer and treatment-related symptoms and concerns. EA's portfolio of therapeutic trials yield opportunities to apply patient-reported outcomes measurement science to quantify health-related quality of life, symptoms, and domains most relevant to patients in the context of evolving treatment paradigms. Behavioral and biomarker-driven symptom interventions aim to improve quality of life and cancer survivorship. Cardiotoxicity research aims to mitigate risk through quantifying cardiotoxicity associated with treatment, identifying groups at risk, and advancing interventions to reduce risk. Prevention trials embrace the NCI's broad definition of prevention to include primary prevention, cancer screening, and secondary prevention and aim to identify high risk groups for precision prevention strategies. Cancer Care Delivery Research (CCDR) examines the complex interactions between patient, provider, and system factors that influence care, and adapts and evaluates interventions in heterogenous community oncology practices. Health equity research permeates EA science through embedding disparities-related research questions that span EA activities, adopting a broad view of underserved populations including adolescents and young adults, the elderly, racial and ethnic minorities, sexual and gender minorities and rural residents. Key collaborations with community-based oncology programs will ensure access to EA NCTN and NCORP trials in communities where patients receive their care. EA provides access to existing NCI-funded resources and a network of >10000 physicians, scientists, nurses, research associates (RAs), statisticians, biomedical information technologists, and patient advocates across approximately 600 institutions and organizations. EA has provided scientific leadership in the NCORP community through advancing rigorous, practice-changing clinical trials and translational research in cancer control, prevention and care delivery and is well poised to continue to support the NCI's mission to engage community-based diverse populations in cancer research.